


Fortune Knocks But Once

by cleo4u2, xantissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gladiator AU, Gladiators, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slavery, Steve is done with everyone, bucky likes to play the game, minor D/S elements, tony is a fan girl, unforgivable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: The two famous gladiators, Steve and Bucky, are finally in Rome at the same time. Senator Tony Stark has followed them all over the world. He can’t pass up the chance to meet the famous warriors, even if buying their time also means he’s buying their bodies.





	Fortune Knocks But Once

As Senator Tony Stark walked down the corridors after his escort, he practically vibrated with excitement. For the first time in four years, his two favorite gladiators had fought in the same arena, and he’d purchased time with both for the evening. It wasn’t something he had done before, but he couldn’t resist the opportunity. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were gorgeous, violent men with a flair for dramatic combat. He _adored_ them, so even the vague way his conscience nagged him couldn’t dim his excitement. 

The escort was leading him to the room they’d share for the evening, and was probably too familiar with these kinds of deals to think much about it. Tony worried about what the soldier thought, though. Was he low-born, or foreign-born, and therefore his opinion shouldn’t matter. Yet, the idea of what he was about to do would have disgusted him at any other time. He’d bought time with two gladiators, two _slaves_ , and they couldn’t refuse no matter what he asked of them. 

But it was _Steve_ and _Bucky!_ In one place, after so much time! Tony felt that there just wouldn’t be any more chances if he skipped this one. How could he _not_ spend time with them? The recent year had been a good one, Tony had gotten to see four fights of Steve’s, as well as three of Bucky's. Because both of them managed to avoid serious injury, there had been more than he usual. 

Before a nondescript door, the escort stopped and gestured vaguely. Tony held in a huff, irritated by the man’s disrespect, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to get into a snit just before he laid eyes on Steve and Bucky for the first time in such close quarters. He’d followed their training schedules, every fight, no matter how far from his home in Rome they traveled. They were almost the reason he kept working, inventing, because without his money and station, he wouldn’t be have been able to see them except when they came back to the center of civilization.

Taking hold of the iron handle, Tony heaved open the solid, oak door and stepped inside. For exactly the time it took to shut the door again, he held his calm demeanor. He had intended to be cool, collected; to impress Steve and Bucky as much as they had impressed him.

Only, they didn’t notice his entry. Having just finished a bath, the two gladiators were rubbing oil into the others’ skin, scraping off the dirt and blood, leaving them gleaming in the torchlight. Tony could only stare, all thoughts fleeing his brain, as they rubbed and touched, whispering softly to each other. Tony couldn’t understand the words, but he was lost in their intimacy, in how tender they were with each other. 

Tony couldn’t parse what Bucky whispered, but he didn’t stop touching Steve, who didn’t even glance toward the door. He shrugged, a single motion of his shoulder, and curled a strand of Bucky’s loose hair about his finger. The small gesture drew Tony’s eyes, had him swallowing hard, because he’d only ever seen the dark hair in a tight bun. The ends were wet, not that Tony cared. He couldn’t care about anything, could only look from to the other, mesmerised by all the gleaming skin. A part of him felt giddy at this easy display of familiarity. It wasn’t something he could see on the arena, so being a witness to it now made his heart flutter in excitement.

Steve’s other hand was curled tenderly over Bucky’s neck, a strong column of muscle and sinew. His thumb stroked gently under the hinge of Bucky’s jaw, and Tony’s mind skipped, replaying the rhythmic, tiny motion. Over and over, that thumb all he could see or focus on. He knew they were friends, both from the same lands, but seeing their closeness first-hand was more than he’d ever imagined. 

Steve turned first, assessing Tony from afar. His expression was cool and blank, much like it was during a fight. That strong jaw flexed as Bucky again said something in a tongue Tony had never learned, while using the wooden comb to scrape the oil off Steve’s shoulder.

Finally, Steve spoke, a deep rumble of sound that swirled through Tony’s chest, even if he didn’t understand the words themselves. Bucky smiled and Tony gasped, a soft sound, but carrying when the only other was the guttering flames keeping them warm. It had Steve’s eyebrows climbing, and he glanced at Bucky. They communicated with just a look and Tony had to struggle to contain his excitement. He had spent a ridiculous amount money buying rumors from free workers in the Coliseum as well as the men who owned the gladiator’s contracts. It was thanks to that Tony knew that both of them would be here, together. It was only thanks to that Tony knew to have their patrons prepare their favorite foods and drinks. He couldn’t wait to see them enjoy the treats when they arrived, though he wouldn’t be able to eat a bite, not with both of them naked.

Reaching for a covering, Steve wrapped a simple white cloth about Bucky’s waist, twisting and tying it in place.

They were talking again, but far from being jealous, Tony found the entire moment fascinating. They were more relaxed than Tony had ever seen them, and this felt like a moment he had stolen. A moment he could watch them just be themselves as Steve made to turn away, but Bucky caught his arm, then wrapped him up as well. The soft look on his face spoke volumes; it was so clear that they’d missed each other. They’d been apart for so long, barely seeing each other, as their patrons ensured their schedules were full of training. Tony wondered if they liked that they were together now, thanks to him. Would they like _him_ for bringing them together? He wanted them to like him.

This close, he could see the difference in Steve and Bucky’s builds. Steve was taller, but also built differently. He was wide in the shoulders, his musculature was tight, best fit for agility and speed. Bucky had a heavier build, made for standing his ground. There were scars on both, but not as many as Tony had expected. Even the few sent a little thrill down his spine; it was physical proof of how dangerous these men were. 

Reluctantly, Steve stepped from Bucky toward him, and said simply, “Hi.”

“Welcome.” Bucky smiled a charming smile, following Steve’s lead. 

The two words snapped something in Tony. Stepping forward, he took Steve’s forearm without thinking. Gods, how hard the muscles under his hands were. Steve looked down at the hand on him, then back at Tony’s gaze. Tony worried he’d over-stepped, but it was too late, he was already babbling.

“You were amazing,” he said, barely aware that the words had no context, “The lions?” he added. “Just incredible. I thought for sure you’d end up wounded, at least - And the way you killed the one with your shield?” Tony threw his hand out, as if throwing something himself. “The most incredible, amazing thing, I’ve seen in -”

Without taking a breath, Tony looked to Bucky, his free hand gripping his bicep, “And you! Londinium!”

Bucky glanced at Steve, eyebrows rising in further silent communication. Steve was still not-so-subtly glancing at Tony’s hand on his skin, but he paused to look at Bucky. Tony’s chest tightened; they were _amazing_ in person.

“All those Druids!” Tony went on. It was hard to focus past his excitement and their muscles. Naked muscles. Oiled muscles. By the gods, he didn’t think had seen anything as glorious as the two of them in his life. And so exotic! The full sleeve of tattoos tracing up Bucky’s left arm started at his amazing pectoral muscle and ran all the way down to the tips of his fingers. It was full of strange symbols, geometric shapes and runes, turning the skin into wondrous work of art blessed by Ares to terrify Bucky’s enemies, which was why he preferred to leave that arm uncovered when fighting. 

“Five, right?”

“Six,” Bucky said mildly, a bit of rumble to his voice that had Tony’s toes curling. 

“Six!” Tony crowed. “And you took them all on at once. Just that scratch, here,” Tony’s fingers moved as if to brush Bucky’s thigh, the scar white on his skin, though hidden beneath the cloth Steve had wrapped Bucky in. His hand didn’t make it, though, as Steve snatched it from the air.

“Come, my lord,” he said, his voice surprisingly polite for how possessive the gesture had been. “Let’s sit. They’ve prepared food for you -”

“Oh no,” Tony said, grinning, but letting Steve - _who was touching him_ \- to pull him to the settee layered with soft furs, “the food is for you. I asked for it especially; I hope you enjoy it. But _Londinium…_ ”

Steve’s face twisted, spiralling through emotions. Shocked surprise, pleasure, wariness, and then consternation. Tony hoped it was because he had the first to actually go to such lengths. Not just by bringing the gladiators presents, that happened often enough, but by bothering to learn enough about them to offer the _right_ gifts. 

Bucky spoke in that beautiful, lilting tone, and Tony stopped mid-sentence to listen. Apparently, that had been a mistake, because both Steve and Bucky tensed, waiting for a reprimand.

“That sounds _lovely_ ,” he gasped, needing to put them at ease. “What language is it?”

“Gaelic,” Steve said, his response tentative. 

Bucky was smiling wider now, a calculating gleam to his eyes. 

“We are rarely allowed to speak our language,“ Bucky shifted closer to wedge himself between Tony and the curved arm of the settee. It forced Tony closer to Steve, but that was fine. That was just _fine_. 

“You can speak all you want in that language,” Tony assured, finding it hard to catch his breath all at once. “I won't mind. It's…” he’d said beautiful and wanted to use another word, not appear so daft, but couldn't think of a single adjective except, “beautiful.” 

Casually, Bucky laid his hand on Tony’s knee. The contact was more forward than Tony had expected of him.

More lilting words as Bucky leaned in, stealing the breath in Tony’s chest with how close they now were. The sharpness of Steve’s response, drew him back, though. He couldn’t move or apologize to his hero before Bucky smirked, one corner of his mouth curving up in a pleased, wicked way, and Tony forgot how to think. 

“Senator,” Bucky’s voice was nothing but a low purr, “which one of us would you like first?”

As Tony tried to wrap his mind around the question, he watched Steve’s head snap up, eyeing Bucky with something close to displeasure. “Bucky,” he admonished, but Tony had trouble figuring out what Bucky was even being admonished for. Not when his warm hand was inching up Tony’s thigh. His grey eyes sparkled in the firelight and stared through him as if he knew every fantasy Tony had ever imagined. Bucky stayed focused on him as well. The soft silk of his robe caressed his skin as Bucky’s palm snaked a tiny bit higher. Tony’s breath hitched as Bucky rubbed soft circles against Tony’s thigh with his thumb.

“Um,” Tony cleared his throat, his thigh trembling under the touch, “I mean - er - you’re… both… Y-yes.”

Bucky’s eyebrows lifted, but it was Steve who spoke.

“Both of us at the same time?” Steve asked, and Bucky’s eyebrows climbed higher. Bucky opened his mouth, but Steve didn’t stop. “You want us inside you, my lord? Both moving at once? Or did you -”

“Yes!” Tony shouted, startling both Bucky and Steve with his enthusiasm. “Yes, that. That… yes.”

Steve chuckled, a warm sound that held no malice. Bucky was giving Steve the stink-eye, but it was Steve’s turn to do the ignoring. He laid his hands on Tony’s shoulders, applying gentle pressure, and Tony melted against Steve’s chest. Whatever they were fighting about wasn’t important, so long as they kept touching him like this.

“You sure you can take it?” Bucky murmured, his hand climbing high enough to make Tony draw in a sharp breath. “We are both… rather big.”

Steve’s breath warmed Tony’s ear and he shivered as he said, “Shall we show you, so you can decide?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony squeaked. “I mean… c-can I…?” 

Without thinking, Tony reached for Bucky’s waist, but didn’t stopped before making contact. Bucky smiled, sinful and beautiful, and said, “You can have whatever you wish from us, my lord.” 

Bucky’s eyes smoldered with sex, and Tony’s cock tented his robes, plumping and stretching against his thigh. Tony swallowed so hard his Adam’s apple bobbed. His hands trembled as they stretched those final few inches, grasping the modesty cloth, and carefully unwinding its knot. It fell away silently, exposing darkly tanned skin, black curls, and a soft, thick cock. Tony had seen them naked when he first came in, but this was different. This was undressing, intimate, and he licked his lips as he admired the glory that was the gladiator’s body. 

Bucky was heavy with muscle and power, lightly smattered with scars. Tony’s eyes did not linger on the scars, though. He was alight with awe as he took in as much of Bucky’s naked body before reaching out eager hands, then drawing them along the bony knees, up to his hips, before slowly drawing inwards. He let his fingers explore muscle and tendon, before letting his fingers skim gently over the soft cock that was becoming more interested by the moment, enjoying the whole of him before he took Bucky’s cock in his hand and stroked gently. It was waking up at Tony’s touch, and he felt a surge of pride that he was making Bucky react this way.

“Oh,” Bucky’s voice was a surprised, soft brush of sound. Bucky wasn’t moving, wasn’t continuing his practiced seduction. He was just letting Tony do what he wanted. It was… unexpected, even if he’d paid for this. He hadn’t ever planned on making them follow through, but Bucky watched him with gentle eyes, no longer calculating and sharp.

“You like him,” Steve whispered, his lips to Tony’s ear, his voice barely audible.

“He’s incredible.” Tony couldn’t quite believe he was allowed to do this. “Every time I saw him in the arena I became breathless with how good he is in a fight. But I was terrified, too, that an unlucky blow could seriously harm him.”

“I feel the same,” Steve said, as Bucky finally came back to himself. He leaned forward again, placing his hands back on Tony’s thighs, with that inviting look back in his eyes. Tony swallowed at the heat he could feel radiating from those calloused palms. “He’s special.”

Bucky spoke again to Steve, but Tony didn’t mind because he didn’t look away from him. Tony’s hand paused, though, and he glanced back at Steve as surprise filled him. He knew so much about these two men, but he hadn’t known what seemed to be most important. Now, looking at Steve as he looked at Bucky, he was confused how he’d ever missed it.

“You two are… not _friends_ , are you?”

“We are the closest of friends.” 

For the first time, Tony looked at Bucky with something less than just awe. _Friends_ was not the way Steve looked at Bucky. _Friends_ was not the way Steve spoke of Bucky.

“We grew up together,” Steve said, not confirming Tony’s suspicious either.

“But we are owned by different people,” Bucky said, almost gently. “People who do not always like each other,” and Tony understood. He hated that understanding, but he _understood._

Oh.

Trying to push past the moment, let his heroes have their secret, Tony said to Bucky, “You are so pretty.” Again he moved his fingers up and down the thickening cock in his hand. “And _large._ ”

“Steve’s bigger,” Bucky purred, his hands sliding all the way up to the tops of Tony’s thighs, so that Tony’s lungs seized. 

“Y-yeah?” 

Tony forgot there was more to the world than Bucky’s hands and Bucky’s eyes and Bucky’s lips saying, “Yeah. Why don’t you turn around and find out? I’ll get you out of all this fabric.” 

At the last word, his thumbs brushed inward, a glancing caress to his groin, and Tony couldn’t do anything _but_ mutter a breathless, “Okay.”

With a brilliant smirk, Bucky gently turned Tony around by the shoulders. When he looked up at Steve, he wasn’t smiling, but he didn’t quite look as angry as he had when grabbing Tony’s wrist.

Bucky’s hands slipped beneath the many folds of Tony’s robes, finding the clasps and pins holding it together, as the two bickered again. It was a short, quick exchange, but Tony could see it for what it was: one lover teasing the other. And _he_ , Anthony Stark, got to see it. He was surely blessed by the gods.

This close, Steve was bigger than Tony had originally thought. At least, he felt that way. Tony’s head hardly came up to Steve’s collar and his hands were so small as they reached for Steve’s tantalizing, voluptuous expanse of a triangle torso. More than a time or two he’d wondered what it would be like between those legs, or have those thighs wrapped about his waist. Now he got to touch, pull the fabric away, and bask in pale, smooth skin. To his surprise, Steve was already hard, his cock straining from its thatch of golden curls. Tony wanted to touch it, he did, but his hands reached for Steve’s chest.

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky purred in his ear, “I like playing with those, too.”

Tony swallowed, Steve’s pecs cupped in his hands, tight and filling them so perfectly, then slowly drew his thumbs to the pink nubs. He pressed, then rubbed, and moaned when Steve drew in a sharp breath. It was embarrassing, but not quite as much as what he did next. 

“Blessed be Venus,” he gasped, then squeezed Steve’s pecs together, and flopped face first into the raised cleavage.

\----

“ _What_.” Bucky was staring, startled and frozen, with the senator’s robes half undone. He hadn’t even noticed, he hadn’t said the word in the Roman tongue. “Are you… okay?”

“ _This is new_ ,” Steve said, and Bucky was relieved the words were relatively mild. It was a rare day Steve tolerated a patron who put hands on Bucky, but his love seemed to not mind the senator. That was good, since they had more pressing issues at hand than jealousy. Like making sure they played the game.

“I’m _great_ ,” the senator declared. At least, that’s what Bucky _thought_ he said. He was still pushing Steve’s pecs together and hadn’t lifted his face an inch, so the thick muscles muffled his mouth. It must have been, though, because the senator rubbed his face from side to side, pushing himself yet deeper in to the V between Steve’s muscles.

For the first time, Bucky experienced his own pang of jealousy. Why had _he_ never thought to do that? The senator looked so happy in there, and Steve also looked reluctantly intrigued, a tiny flush dusting his cheeks. Bucky wondered what that beard felt like against Steve’s chest.

“ _I have no idea what to do_ ,” Steve stated and Bucky rolled his eyes, but also remembered he was supposed to be stripping the senator. 

As he removed a golden clasp holding red and white silk together, he ordered, “ _Touch him._ ”

“ _Right_ ,” Steve said, and there wasn’t as much of a grumble to his acquiescence as Bucky expected. He cupped the back of the senator’s head, threading his fingers through his short-cropped hair. The other traveled his neck and shoulders, caressing, slipping over skin as Bucky finally got the heavy fabrics under control and pulled them free. 

Part of Bucky wanted to toss the lot to the floor, but he’d learned that the rich and powerful hated when you did things like that. He reluctantly stood, shaking out the cloth, and started folding it. Steve glanced his way, but the senator didn’t seem to notice. He was still slowly rubbing his cheeks against Steve’s chest, hands rhythmically squeezing Steve’s pecs, a look of utter bliss on his half-hidden face. 

Bucky smirked to himself, hung the folded clothes over the back of the nearest chair, and then came back to the pair. Steve had once complained his suitors were rough, groping and clumsy. It made him enjoy Bucky’s company all the more; his gentle touch, the way he appreciated Steve. This, Bucky imagined, would do things for him because there was no other way to describe it: Steve’s chest was being worshiped. When the senator turned his head just right, his cheek brushed Steve’s tiny nipples, and he sighed. 

Bucky pressed his hands to the senator’s lower back. The senator just pressed closer to Steve even as he arched back into Bucky’s touch. Steve chuckled, and Bucky paused for a moment. It didn’t sound mocking. It sounded... almost pleased.

That was… different.

“My lord,” Steve said, his voice low and hushed in away Bucky didn’t think he’d heard before. It was almost… tender. “Bucky is going to finger you now.” Bucky froze, surprised, because Steve wasn’t supposed to _lead_ , the senator was! “You don’t have to move, just enjoy yourself.”

“ _What are you doing_?” Bucky hissed, but the senator _moaned_ and Bucky blinked, surprised, because Steve might actually be on to something. 

Since they didn’t lack supplies, Bucky got up again and went to the low cabinet holding various vials for their bath. He picked the nicest smelling one before returning to the settee that looked so small with two men entangled on it. 

Bucky paused to admire the view of Steve, flushed with arousal, before he slid behind the senator, wedgining his knee onto the settee. It was the best position to lean over the senator’s back and whisper in his ear, “Do you want it slow and gentle?” He touched his slick fingers to his crack, sliding them slowly down the firm muscles. When his fingers reached that tightly furled ring, one probed carefully, and he growled, “Or hard and fast?” 

To his surprise, _Steve_ answered. 

“He wants,” Steve said, his gaze shockingly fond on the top of the senator’s head. “However we give it. Don’t you, my lord?” His voice dropped to a low purr. “You want us inside you, enjoying you…”

Again the senator moaned, but louder, his ass wiggling back at Bucky’s hand. What surprised him more, though, was the way Steve’s eyes dilated at that reaction. He was _actually_ enjoying this. It wasn’t an act. Steve was making a plaything out of the senator, and both of them seemed to love it.

Watching how sweetly the senator gave under Steve’s direction, Bucky finally felt his cock join in. The gentle touch from the senator had been nice, but this? This was arousing. Watching the confidence pouring off his lover and the way the senator seemed to melt against him, beneath him, was unexpectedly arousing. Bucky had always imagined he’d be as jealous as Steve if Steve ever actually enjoyed these evenings, but he should have known better. All it did was leave him curious to see how he could push the senator as well. 

Bucky pushed in with his first finger, and the senator groaned and twitched, his back arching as he pushed his hips eagerly backwards. Bucky continued, thrusting slowly, before adding another finger to the first. The senator moaned again, turning his head to suck a nipple into his mouth, seemingly incapable of abandoning that glorious chest. He still held full handfuls of Steve’s pecs even as he pushed back against Bucky’s fingers. Steve was touching the senator carefully, but there was such an easy control to him now. A competence, or mastery, such as he was at the arena with an enemy in front of him. 

Now that the senator had abandoned his cleavage, Steve was using the hand in his hair to direct the senator's mouth, pull him from nipple to nipple. Bucky made a decision, and followed Steve’s lead, pressing himself to the senator’s back, and rumbling in his ear.

“So tight...” Bucky did his best to lower his tone into a soft growl. “We are going to stretch you out so much you are going to be feeling us for days. This here,” he thrust his fingers in harder, adding more and making the senator feel it. “We are going to own it, make it all loose and red. You won't be able to sit for days without remembering how it felt to have both of our cocks inside you.”

The senator hummed his approval, his acquiescence, but Bucky wasn’t sure he’d actually heard what Bucky had said.

“Bucky,” Steve said, and Steve spoke so rarely he immediately looked up to see the hand not on cupping the senator’s head reach for him. Steve’s big, warm palm cupped his head too and pulled him down, kissing him. It was slow and deep, Steve’s tongue tracing Bucky’s lips, Bucky opening, their mouths pressing together as their eyes closed. 

The senator let out a long, high-pitched, needy whine. 

With a grunt, Steve broke the kiss and looked down at the senator in no little surprise. Bucky wasn’t sure what was happening, as the senator flushed a brilliant red and ducked his head. He wasn’t worshiping Steve’s chest, though, he was hiding in it.

To Bucky’s further surprise, he wasn’t the one who had to do damage control, as Steve frowned, cupped the senator’s chin, and made him look up.

“My lord,” Steve said, “did you spend yourself?”

“I…” the senator flushed even darker as Bucky turned to look in surprise. “Yes?”

“ _Stop_ ,” Steve said, and Bucky marveled as the foreign word took the senator from embarrassed to confused. “Don’t be ashamed.”

Bucky had to stare at Steve, if only a little, because he had never seen him behave this way. Not towards Bucky, or any of the few patrons they had shared together. There was an almost palatable aura of control to him, a settled feeling he radiated that everything would be as he said. The senator would obey each order, and Steve didn't even have to enforce it or repeat himself. He glowed with confidence and power. The way he touched the senator - all possessive fingers - was turning Bucky on something fierce. He loved the dynamic between the two, how soft the senator looked, both in comparison to Steve’s body, and how his lover seemed to be settling into his own skin.

“Do you know,” Bucky murmured, flashing Steve one of his patented wicked smirks that made his love simmer with desire, “that Steve has a bit of a mean streak to him?”

“Mean?” The senator blinked in confusion once more.

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed, and resumed thrusting with the fingers still buried deep in the senator’s ass, “He likes to jerk me even after I’ve come, when he knows I’m almost too sensitive to stand it.” He could feel how the senator tensed and relaxed around him, could hear how his breath hitched at every thrust in. Maybe it was time for one more finger.

“And I’m…” the senator trailed off, looking back up at Steve. Catching on, a slow smile spread over his lover’s lips. It was his first smile all evening, and Bucky could have kissed the senator for causing it.

“Yes,” Steve said, and the hand holding Bucky’s head slipped away, between Steve’s body and the senator’s. When it found the senator’s softened, sensitive prick, he cried out, face flopping unintentionally against Steve’s chest once more. Bucky didn’t go any easier on him; his fingers pushed and filled him, then paused only to add a third. 

“Please!” the senator cried, hands scrabbling at Steve’s sides. “ _Please…_ ”

“Please what?” Steve asked, his voice soft and almost curious. 

The senator never answered, but Bucky could see the way his muscles trembled and took pity on him. He shifted and huffed, irritated with the position, and reached for the senator’s hips, lifting him up like a doll. The man weighed nothing, sitting on Bucky's thighs, his legs spread over them. It was thrilling too, being able to just shift and position him however he liked. The power was heady and it went straight to his cock. More comfortable, Bucky pushed his fingers back inside the senator, and he sobbed, trembling and clinging to Steve.

“ _I like him_ ,” Steve said, distracting Bucky, but not enough he stopped stretching that tiny hole. It was going to need to be a lot bigger to fit them both.

“ _I like you with him_ ,” Bucky replied, a little breathless himself. The image the two men were painting together was beyond arousing. He couldn’t wait to finally feel what it was like inside the senator, with Steve, moving together in the tight heat. And the way he was so pliant? Not resisting a muscle as Bucky moved him, and Steve touched him how he pleased. It wasn’t something he’d ever thought would turn him on.

“ _Yeah?_ ” The almost hesitant tone of Steve’s voice had Bucky smiling. He was concerned - for Bucky - and it was ridiculous.

“ _Which one of us has said you need to play the game?_ ” he asked.

The senator let out a whimper and a shudder, and Steve spared him a glance before saying, “ _No… Bucky. I_ … like _him_.”

A fierce satisfaction filled Bucky’s chest, and he leaned over the senator, focusing on the man’s prostate even as he said, “ _Wait, I’m not the one asking to keep a stray_?”

Flushing, Steve actually wrapped a protective arm around the senator’s shoulders, grumbling, “ _Shut up._ ”

Not about to take Steve’s sass, Bucky pulled his fingers free and lifted the senator’s hips. It was good he was so small, then, as he needed both hands to steady the senator's hips and guide Steve’s cock into his small, pulsing hole. 

“ _Jerk,_ ” Steve gasped as Bucky slowly settled the senator in place.

“Oh Erotes,” the senator gasped, hands clenching Steve’s powerful shoulders. He moaned, then mewled Bucky gently traced his rim, waiting as the two settled together. Bucky well knew from experience how hard it could be to take Steve’s cock.

\----

Steve recovered first. While the senator was still panting, slumped against his chest, his hole twitching against Steve’s girth, Steve murmured gentle encouragement in his ear, the pleasure making his own voice rough and gritty. His hands slid up the senator’s sides, to his chest to find his nipples, rubbing and making him gasp. The senator twitched as his nipples hardened under the touch and squeezed down on Steve deliciously. 

“You feel so good,” Steve praised, then twisted the small buds between his fingers. The senator gave a yelp and jerked, bearing down on Steve’s cock. When Steve pulled on his nipples, he went with the movement, raising himself up, and Steve groaned. He rolled his neck at the sensation of all that tight heat moving on him, and carefully released his hold before he gave into the urge to just fuck the senator stupid. 

Like he’d pulled on a bridle, the senator sank back down, trembling and gasping. 

“Go easy on him,” Bucky murmured. “Don’t break him before I get a chance to get inside.”

“Then get on with it,” Steve said, gently rubbing the senator’s nipples with his thumbs. The man trembled, looking up at him with glassy eyes, and Steve smiled, more turned on than he ever had been with a patron. “I won’t have patience long.”

“Such a cruel streak.” 

Bucky laughed, but his slick fingers were already sliding around where the senator and Steve were connected, spreading oil there. The touch had his breath catching, and he had to struggle not to make the senator bounce on him too much. It was hard, knowing he had such power over the man, while also knowing the senator wanted it. He wanted to be Steve’s, and that… it _did things_ to Steve. Having Bucky there, watching, participating… _enabling_ , only made it all that much hotter.

Gentle fingers pushed his at the rim, and a single digit wiggled between it and Steve. All three of them groaned at the sensation. It put pressure on his cock, a new tightness and further friction that felt incredible. 

Needing to do something, Steve pinched the senator’s nipples and watched him scrabble at Steve’s sides. He tugged again, then teased the small nubs, pleased with how responsive the man was. Next time, he would have the senator ride him like this, using his nipples to guide him.

Steve blinked; next time?

Before he could dwell on the thought, Bucky said, “You are so hungry for it,” as he managed to press a second finger into that tight, little space. Bucky kept adding more oil to keep the senator from tearing in two, and they were a slick, mess. Each little twitch of Bucky’s fingers had the senator moaning, high and tight. It made him twitch and his muscles contract, squeezing Steve’s cock over and over. Steve shivered, the strange sensation of being inside the senator and feeling Bucky’s fingers slide around his cock was quickly turning out to be a definite favorite. The unexpectedness of the touch, the contrast of hard fingers and soft inner walls was ramping up his pleasure, curling tight and hot in his belly.

Without much warning, Bucky pulled out his finger and a cold burst of air brushed up Steve’s shaft before the senator’s rim wrapped snugly about him again. Steve gasped and shuddered, pinching the nipples in his fingers and making the senator gasp and shudder as well. 

Then, carefully, Bucky pressed the tip to that swollen, stretched hole. 

“We will give you exactly what you want, senator,” Bucky growled as he pushed in.

It wasn't easy. There was resistance and the odd way Steve’s cock was pointed didn’t help. For a second, Steve wasn't sure this would actually happen. Then the senator let out a ragged, needy cry and gave way. Bucky’s cock aligned beautifully with Steve’s as he slid _in_ , dragging all along Steve’s length.

It was so, so tight. Steve grunted, then moaned, and his vision went white at the pleasure. Bucky’s cock was a firm contrast to the slick, softness inside the senator. Steve could feel them both - the senator shuddered and moaned, Bucky thrusting up - but he didn’t hold still. He reached back, grabbed Bucky’s firm ass cheeks, and pulled until Bucky was as deep as he could get, his tip brushing Steve’s.

The senator’s hands were clamped so hard on Steve’s shoulders, Steve knew they’d broken skin. He didn’t pull them away, though. With Bucky in place, he slowly rubbed his palms up and down the senator’s arms to his shoulders, and back to his wrists. Every muscle in that tiny frame was strained, taunt, and trembling as Bucky settled in. Steve hadn’t felt anything like it, didn’t think he’d be able to last long like this. From the look on Bucky’s face, he didn’t think his love would either, so at least there was that.

“I’ll lift him,” Steve said to Bucky, momentarily surprised at the strain in his own voice, “You move.”

“Okay,” Bucky answered, just as breathless.

The scent of sweat was thick between them. Bucky leaned forward to put his mouth against the senator’s shoulder. Steve licked his own lips, tasting salt as he lifted the senator off him and Bucky thrust in shallowly. At the same time, Steve put his teeth against that surprisingly firm muscle and bit down, feeling a thrill at the thought of marking up the other man. 

Soon, though, Steve couldn’t form any thoughts other than, “Yes,” and, “Good,” which were also making their way out of his mouth. Bucky kept making that delicious grunting sound that meant he was close, but he didn’t slow down, so Steve didn’t either. He lifted the senator up, let Bucky thrust in, then lowered him again as if chasing Bucky’s cock. It left Bucky with a _very_ long slide in and out, the coil of heat in his belly growing with each and every second. It was so tight, so unbelievably tight, a small part of Steve was still amazed this was even possible. 

The senator didn’t seem capable of thought. The sounds coming from his lips were nonsensical gibberish. Here and there, Steve could pick out the word, “Fuck,” and, “More,” but he didn’t pay it much attention. Not when he could feel Bucky getting harder against him, his cock growing thick as he sat on the edge of orgasm. 

The fact that Steve could feel Bucky this close was mind-blowing. The tight fit of them in the senator’s body was enough to fray the last control he had. With a shout, Bucky came, and Steve could feel it. He could feel Bucky pulsing beside him, could feel the added slick of Bucky’s come, and that pulled his own orgam out of him. 

Everything faded away. There was nothing but the electric pleasure of climaxing together, the pulsing of that warm body around them, and then Steve started as something wet and hot splattered his chest. The senator’s head was tilted back, his mouth hanging open, his body twitching spastically as come shot out of his cock. Bucky and him were softening, slipping from the tight clutch of the other man’s body, but he didn’t seem at all aware. 

Steve took the opportunity to reach around him and fisted his hand in Bucky’s sweaty hair. He pulled Bucky over the senator’s shoulder and kissed him hard. Bucky’s mouth fell open on a moan and Steve fucked him with his tongue. He wanted to be closer to his lover than they already were, but that could wait. 

Bucky, however, had different ideas. He pushed himself between Steve and the side of the settee, wedging himself in place, and forcing Steve to drop a foot flat on the ground or fall off entirely.

“ _Jerk_ ,” Steve grumbled, but there was no heat in it. He leaned his head against Bucky’s, shifting the senator on his lap until he was sprawled across his chest again. All the senator did was sigh and smile, dazed and exhausted, curled up between the heat of the gladiators despite the mess smeared all over his skin. 

“ _You still going to keep him_?” Bucky asked sleepily.

“ _If I can figure out how_ ,” Steve said. “ _It’s not like I have a lot of control over my life_.”

Bucky grunted, “ _Don’t ruin the moment._ ” With a languid stretch, Bucky yawned, then froze with his arms in the air. “ _Or, he could keep us._ ”

Steve knew that look. Steve did not like that look. That look meant trouble.

“Bucky…”

“Steve,” Bucky returned sweetly.

“Tony,” the senator said dreamily.

Both gladiators paused, then glanced down at the senator; Tony. Steve gently threaded his fingers through his hair, and Bucky trailed his fingers down his spine. Tony somehow managed to melt further, purring like a happy cat.

“Tony,” Steve said hesitantly, but the senator’s only response to having his title ignored was to hum louder. Steve huffed out a breath and said to Bucky, “A _lion cub_.”

Bucky ignored him, asking, “Do you think you’ll want to do that again, Tony?”

“Oh, oh yes,” Tony sighed, his smile as dreamy as his tone.

“We often fight on different continents,” Bucky said, his tone honeyed. Steve tried not to roll his eyes, but he didn’t interrupt him despite not wanting to manipulate the senator. “It would be difficult to catch us together again, with how our owners like to keep us apart.”

Tony nodded absently. Then the humming abruptly stopped and the smile slid from his face. Steve frowned, shooting Bucky a displeased look. Bucky just ignored him.

“There’s an easy solution to that.” Tony opened his eyes, looking to Bucky curiously. “If we had one owner, we’d never be apart. It would be so much easier to see you again… To,” Bucky slipped his hand down Tony’s spine, between his slick crack, and eased two fingers into his wrecked hole, “be with you.”

Tony groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. Then he grunted and carefully sat up. Almost instantly he froze again, and Steve looked down to see Bucky’s fingers were inside him. To his surprise, Tony reached down and gently pulled them free, even though the loss had him whimpering.

“Is that what you’d want?” he asked, looking from Steve to Bucky. “To be mine?”

Steve’s breath caught at the question, and he spoke before he’d considered his words. “You are mine,” he turned Tony’s face to him, “aren’t you?”

The audacity, the implications… Steve stamped down the fear that rose in his belly, looking into Tony’s eyes, challenging, expecting. Embers burst to life in those dark eyes, lighting them with pleasure and satisfaction. Even still, Steve could see the shyness, the way Tony bit his lip and glanced up at him from beneath his lashes. 

Tony swallowed, his dry throat clicking. “I… Yes,” he admitted quietly. 

“Then buy us,” Bucky said, pushing and leaning forward. “Stay with Steve.”

A flare of irritation erupted in Steve’s chest and he corrected, “With us.” 

Bucky paused, looking up at him, but said, “With us,” slowly, holding Steve’s gaze. Steve sighed, knowing Bucky understood and meant the words. How they’d manage that, he wasn’t sure, but Steve knew they’d figure it out. They always did.

Tony smiled as if it was the best idea he had ever heard. Surging forward, he smashed a clumsy kiss to Steve’s lips, and Steve smiled again. Then he turned to Bucky, kissing him just as hard, and laughing when Bucky held his head in place to gentle the contact. 

“I’ll contact your owners straight away,” Tony promised. 

“He won’t like it,” Steve muttered, but pushed the thoughts of his owner from his mind. It wouldn’t do to dwell on the man, or how he would react upon finding someone wanted to take Steve away.

Bucky reached for Tony again, spreading his wide palm over his side, and dragging it slowly to his hip.

“You won’t regret it,” Bucky promised, low and sensual.

“Tease,” Steve accused, his tone light again, and Bucky quickly kissed him. Steve smiled; Bucky hated it when he brooded.

“I like it,” Tony said quietly.

“Then get used to it,” Steve huffed, then heaved himself and Tony bodily from the couch. He kept Tony in his arms, though, cradling him close as he headed to the bath. “He’s the biggest flirt that ever flirted.”

Bucky stretched out, unselfconscious on the settee and shamelessly posing. “You love it.”

“I love _you_ ,” Steve corrected.

Before Bucky could react, Tony let out a squeal like a young, excited fan. His eyes were huge and round, peering at Bucky over Steve’s shoulder as Steve fussed with the taps. He drew them a fresh bath and ignored Bucky because he wouldn’t be happy with Steve’s declaration. Still, there was no doubt about it, Tony _loved_ the idea of them being together.

“ _You never knew how to make things easy on yourself_ ,” Bucky sighed, tired and a little irritated Steve had exposed their secret. Steve knew it was a risk, knew it could cost them greatly, but he trusted Tony. More than that, he was tired of hiding, and if he could show his love for Bucky with just one person around, he’d be satisfied.

“ _He’s harmless_ ,” Steve said, then switched to Latin because Bucky wasn’t _wrong_. “You mustn’t tell anyone, Tony. It would be used against us and you don’t own us yet.”

Bucky grunted, not about to forgive Steve, but Tony just beamed. 

“My lips are sealed.”

Glancing at his love, Steve hoped Bucky could see that Tony was a chance for them. A chance for a better a life, with a person they liked and were willing to have as master. It could be very different from their current lives. The very thought of living beside Bucky, of seeing him every day, touching him freely, made Steve giddy. 

Bucky got up from the settee, smiled, and made his way toward the bath. The prospect of getting wet and intimate with the Bucky and Tony was a pleasant one. If they gave themselves some time, Steve was sure they could provide a repeat performance. Still, there was a game to play, and so Bucky added a swing to his step, made his smile wider. Steve didn’t mind. It was Bucky, and he was so gods-damned beautiful when he wanted to be.

When Bucky got close, Steve set Tony in the water and hooked his arm around his love. Since he could, he kissed him, soft and sweet. Bucky would be annoyed with him, but he’d forgive Steve given enough time. Especially once he saw Tony for what he was; not just a mark.

“ _I love you_ ,” Steve said again.

Bucky huffed, but pecked Steve on the lips.

“ _I love you, too, idiot._ ”

Smiling, Steve climbed into the tub with Tony, and held out his hand for Bucky to join them. Their future, whatever it held, was looking bright.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit us on Tumblr
> 
> [xantissa](http://xantissa.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)


End file.
